


Kylo Ren {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, explicit cheekbones, roman nose, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state, woobie eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A vulnerable looking Kylo Ren, lit by the warm glow of a small fire, head turned, chin lifted, mouth gently set, eyes quietly beseeching.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	Kylo Ren {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to draw a much more feral Kylo Ren for this portrait series, and I probably still will, sometime soon-ish. But then Adam's birthday happened, and a hq version of this photo surfaced, and, well, here we are. It turns out I have a soft spot about a mile wide for this man's woobie eyes, in character or out.
> 
> Of course, we all know which scene this was from, this was his moment of connection with Rey. He's twisted in his seat, like he's been interrupted, but doesn't seem alarmed. His whole face is so relaxed, nary a scowl or furrowed brow to be seen, no small muscles pursed under his eyes, and that slightest of hollows under his cheekbone tells us that even his jaw is just the tiniest bit slack. When angry or threatened, people dip their chins down toward their chests, to protect their necks, but Kylo's chin is lifted, baring his neck. It's just so OPEN, like his eyes, so round and beseeching, and such a startling contrast to the aggressive snarl he has for the rest of the world.
> 
> My thanks to whomever had the reins for the StarWars twitter account on 19 Nov 2020 for sharing this gem with us.  
>    
> Something like 7.5 hours for this one.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-1.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-1-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-1-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
